


An Acceptable Outlet (Really)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not that Lincoln enjoyed doing it, but Michael deserved it. (Pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acceptable Outlet (Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for New Year 2013’s mini-round at Rounds of Kink for the prompts Spanking/paddling & Shades.

It was not that Lincoln enjoyed doing it.

(Right – who was he kidding? He loved it, fake-punishing Michael for becoming what Lincoln had meant him to become.)

It was that Michael deserved it.

(Michael always made sure he deserved it. Haughty looks, smartass comments, high-horse attitude, rubbing Lincoln’s face into his failures.)

It was an acceptable outlet. Both of them could pretend that the tension had escalated and blown out of their control.

(Except that Michael always controlled everything. Except that it was one of the very few things Lincoln had a handle upon.)

It was an immutable ritual. Michael was bent over the back of the couch and his pants pushed down his thighs, his backside slowly coloring in shades of pink and red as Lincoln’s hand landed precise slaps and smacks on each buttock.

(Michael never cried or begged; he just sucked in sharp breaths of pain. Lincoln never faltered even when his hand was as bright red as Michael’s bottom and hurting.)

Later, when Michael’s legs quivered so much that he had to grab on to the couch so he wouldn’t collapse, Lincoln would turn him around and go to his knees for him.

(Only for Michael. Mouth and eyes wide-open, tongue greedy and cheeks hollowed out, sucking, licking, worshipping. He swallowed. He always swallowed everything that Michael had to offer.)

Lincoln’s mouth would achieve what Lincoln’s hand had failed to obtain, wrenching whimpers and moans out of Michael, making his fingers bite into the cushions and his body shiver and buck.

(Only for Lincoln. Only his brother would he allow stripping him of any restraint or reservation, bare to the core and exposed. Lincoln could take anything he wanted and always helped himself beyond Michael’s wildest expectations.)

Later again, much later, Lincoln would lay him face down onto the bed, stroke and kiss the inflamed skin of his butt, and ease into him so slowly and delicately that Michael would cry in a perfect blend of pain and pleasure. 

It was an acceptable outlet, really.

(It sounded better than admitting to being in love with your brother and needing him in such ways.)

FIN

Comments ands kudos are always welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
